


Sense and Insensibility

by stories_in_my_head



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stories_in_my_head/pseuds/stories_in_my_head
Summary: A serious case of pneumonia has sent Ben Solo to hospital.  With his immune system weakened and his body pumped with powerful sedatives, the usually taciturn man spilled more than his guts when his mother’s PA popped over for a visit.





	1. High As A Kite

 

_____

Ben Solo never got sick. Until he did.

 

Ensconced in the hospital’s swanky private room, he was laid out, unconscious and unmoving.  The paleness of his face contrasted with the inky tresses of his hair; the beauty marks that dotted his handsome face in stark relief against his pallid, sickly complexion.  The wide expanse of his chest contracted and expanded, finally rid of the illness that prevented his lungs from functioning.  He was breathing on his own now; the tube which aided his respiration removed a few hours ago.  His plump, generous mouth was parted slightly, the breathing rattling a death’s knell for days on end was now a sweet-sounding huff.   

 

A pair of worried, lined faces hovered over his massive, prone frame.  A woman’s fragile, bejewelled hand trembled as she ran her fingers through Ben’s silky hair.  

 

“He always had such good hair,” the woman murmured to herself, running her fingers through the generous curls.  “No wonder I had heartburn for months.”  The woman remembered decades gone by, of Ben as a baby, a rambunctious toddler, his solemn face on the first day of school.  Memories of the good and the bad, melded together in a mother’s heart.  The stress of the last few days have finally caught up with her. The stoic, unflappable face crumpled as she allowed herself a good, healing cry.       

 

“Shh, sweetheart, the worst has past.” The rumbling voice of the other reassured her, his arms enveloping her small, quivering body.  The grey-haired man rained kisses over her head, uncaring whether his lips messed the elegant chignon hiding her glorious mane.  “The doctors said it’s just a matter of time for him to wake up.”

 

The woman turned over, muffling the sobs of her relief against the man’s buttoned up suit.  “We almost lost him, Han.” So lost was the woman in her misery, she missed the sheen on unshed tears washing over his eyes.  

 

“I know, sweetheart. _I know_ ,” the man’s whispered brokenly.  “I would’ve taken his place to spare him... _You_ , of this pain.”  

 

“Our precious boy,” she wailed, beating clenched fists over his chest.  

 

He allowed the woman who owned his heart to rain weak punches over his torso, rocking her gently until the anger and frustration left her body.  “I promise, our boy will come home, right as rain.”  The older man’s passionate declaration echoed throughout the room.  They embraced, comforting each other while their son slept soundly, a prince awaiting true love’s kiss.  

_____

 

Rose from Accounts was “patient zero”.

 

She caught the virulence one weekend while visiting family.  Like an unwanted gift, the malevolent pest transferred from one host to another.  Her boyfriend, Finn from Engineering ( _sanitation_ , really), was its first victim.  He shrugged off the malaise accompanying his illness to participate in his weekly indoor soccer game.  Hux from Finance came home from the game with a broken finger and the spore of illness in his body.  He was taken cared of by his affable and efficient fiancée, Phasma from Human Resources.  She tried to stave off the impending malady with copious amounts of vitamin C; in the end, the pestilence won.  Phasma arrived at the office sniffling and _achoo_ -ing, introducing the contagion to a whole office floor full of healthy bodies to invade.  Before sent home to recuperate, she attended a meeting with Poe from Legal and Rey, PA for Mrs Leia Skywalker Solo. Both succumbed and fell to the illness before long.

 

Leia's robust constitution made her immune to the bug. Strangely, it was Ben, Leia’s only child, who caught it; he wasn't even working in the same building!  “Must’ve been some thorough, tonsil swapping kissing,” Poe teased him mercilessly, “for you to get mono.”  While Ben did not work for his mother, he was a constant presence and was on friendly terms with some of its employees.   

 

“Thought you were having this dry spell?”  Hux chimed in.  “What are you trying to hide?”  

 

“More like _who_ is he trying to hide?”  Finn added.  

 

Ben received their ribbings with good grace and a blush on his cheeks.  Like the quiet man he was, Ben didn’t care much about his runny nose or sore throat, thinking the cold will be over in a couple of days.  What started as the “sniffles” was later thought to be the flu and quickly went from bad to worse, devolving as life-threatening pneumonia.  

 

A wealth of sympathy and best wishes were received by Ben’s family as news of his illness spread throughout the company.  His mother’s capable PA, Rey, smoothed over and rearranged Leia’s schedule during Ben’s convalescence.  Rey performed her tasks with her customary efficiency Leia has steadily relied on, although she arrived to work recently with reddened eyes and a puffy nose.  Those who have seen her wan features had chalked it up to the stress of working double time while her boss is away on leave.

 

_____

 

Finn’s eyebrow raised several notches higher than normal when he spotted Rey alight from her car, a vase of bright daisies perched in her hand.  “Hey Peanut, you got a date?”

 

Rey’s brows wrinkled in confusion.  “No, why do you say so?” 

 

Finn gave her the once over.  Gone was the everyday messy bun.  Her chestnut hair was down, the ends curled in a just-got-out-of bed style.  Instead of her usual weekend attire of boyfriend trousers and top, she donned a short yellow sundress, the bright color setting off the lightly golden hue of her skin.  “You’re just more...dressed than usual.”

 

An elbow stabbed Finn’s rib.  “Don’t,” Rose warned.  “Lay off, Trooper.  No one wants to visit the boss’ son looking like a chav.”     

 

Hux, Phasma and Poe were waiting for them at the hospital lobby.  They all walked along the corridors of the private wing, smartly dressed and sashaying through the sterile catwalk.  The group paused in front of a door bearing the room number Leia messaged Rey a few days earlier.  After rapping her knuckles discreetly to announce their arrival, Rey opened the door, bobbing her head in to check whether it was alright for them to come in.  The brightness of her smile drained from her face when she found Ben lying in bed, pale and motionless.  Keeping constant watch at his bedside were his parents, their attentions wholly focused on their son. 

 

“He is much better than he looks.  Please, do come in.”  An older, bearded man beckoned.  Rey nodded to her friends outside and they all squeezed in as quietly and discreetly as possible.  Minding their manners, everyone introduced themselves to the older man, who turned out to be Ben’s uncle, Luke Skywalker, who lived out of state and arrived to provide support to his extended family.

 

Luke graciously attended to the young crowd; the gravity of the situation, however, made their conversations short, hushed and impersonal.  Rey excused herself and tiptoed carefully where Han and Leia were transfixed beside their sleeping son.  The flowers of her bouquet shook as Rey advanced closer.  Leia spotted Rey walking hesitantly towards them; a tired smile wreathed the older woman’s face. “Those are lovely, thank you,” Leia gestured at the flowers. 

 

Rey nodded and placed the bright foliage on the table groaning with every flower arrangement imaginable.  She touched some of the intricate arrangements, not surprised at the number Leia and her family received during this difficult time.  The Skywalker-Solos were regarded and respected.  _Loved by all_.  A stray tear fell from Rey’s hazel eyes; she discreetly wiped the offending bead of moisture away.  “How is he?”              

 

“The doctors removed the tube a little while ago -,” Leia paused, her hands covered her mouth when a bubble of emotion caught her unaware.  Han gently rubbed his wife’s trembling shoulders.  Rey flew to her side, grasping the other woman’s arms in support. “He’s going to make it, Rey.”

 

The older woman and her young PA quietly held gazes.  Leia was a no-nonsense type of boss but her heart held a soft spot for her young, vibrant employee.  She knew of Rey’s disadvantaged background; how the young lady from London seized every opportunity to improve herself.  Leia saw some of younger self in the lithe, efficient young woman.  _No_ , Leia thought, _Rey reminds me of Anakin_.  Intelligent, street-smart, affable, kind and fair to everyone, mysterious and introspective.  

 

Rey held her own gaze steady, hoping they don’t reflect her inner turmoil.  When Rey can’t bear no longer, she shifted her scrutiny over to Ben’s unconscious figure.  A lump lodged in her throat, seeing the tall and vital man felled by something life threatening as pneumonia.  Leia reassured her Ben has beaten the illness.  Rey longed to lay her hands on him, to feel the thrum of his life’s essence beat and pulse against her fingers.  To reassure herself Ben never abandoned her, coming back from the great unknown, for _her_.  Swallowing audibly, Rey whispered, “Leia, I’m glad to hear -”

 

“ _Rey_?”  

 

A deep, baritone voice, weak and rough from disuse, called out to her.

 

Smiles, whoops and breaths of relief broke the tense atmosphere.  Ben was conscious, finally.  Leia leaned over and popped a kiss on her son’s forehead.  “Ben, thank goodness you’re awa-”

 

“Rey?  Rey..that you?”  Ben asked, louder this time.  He groaned, tilting his head from side to side as the powerful sedatives pumped away through his system.

 

Clearing her throat and wiping tears of relief, Rey was quick to reassure.  “Y-yes, yes Ben.  It’s me.”  

 

Ben’s eyes fluttered, his long sooty lashes flitting like butterfly wings, trying to clear his hazy vision. When he opened his eyes, he only saw colors. Soon, Ben could detect shapes.  A dark form sharpened into the features of a young woman.  Her chestnut hair framing her smooth, freckled face.  The way her hair was styled down called to mind his favorite fantasy, those big, bouncy curls fanning around his pillow, her eyes staring up at him, dreamy and unfocused.   _Beautiful_.          

 

A wide, goofy grin split his face.  “Rey…. darling, my _aaaaangel_.”  All and sundry hushed in disbelief, doubting their own senses when Ben uttered those endearments.  “You're wearing my favourite dress... always wanted to tear the skirt with my teeth.”

 

His anxious parents stood bug-eyed and slack jawed.  Han blushed beneath his swarthy skin, a sheepish expression animating his still-handsome face.  Leia’s puffy eyes went from sad to alarmed, worried her son might have improperly exerted their family’s influence over her young assistant.

 

Rey blanched and felt the rush of blood blooming her cheeks in embarrassment.  She swore all the oxygen contained within the space was sucked out by everyone's collective gasp.  As Leia’s PA, Rey was well acquainted with the rest of the Skywalker-Solos.  It seems she was more than acquainted with one particular member of her boss’ family.  Unspoken questions of _how_ and _when_ hung over the air.  “Ben, don't exert yourself or your mother might worry.”

 

“Mom's here?” Ben closed his eyes and let out a dramatic sigh.  “Oooooooh, must hush now or she'll know _our little secret.”_  Ben murmured. “She's suspicious, y’know.” _How can someone so ill be so talkative_ , Rey wondered in horror. "The housekeeper found your panties I flung over the wooden beam in the cabin.”

 

Rey emitted a strangled, inhuman sound, willing the earth to swallow her whole right now. She kept her head bent, loathing to see the condemnation that was surely written on his parent’s eyes. “Ben, please!”

 

“Uhhhhhhm, yes,” he rumbled, opening his amber colored eyes, his grin wide and loopy.  “I love to hear you beg, kitty. Kiiiitty,” Ben purred.  “Specially when I am deep inside your wet, tight cu-”

 

“Could somebody please get me _something to drink.”_ Leia’s normally dry alto hitched up several notches.  She looked like she was about to faint.  Her fingers massaged her brow, easing the throb of tension setting in the middle of her forehead,  wondering to herself if it was safe to increase Ben’s dosage, just to prevent more of this string of obscenities from spewing. 

 

Rey casted pleading eyes to her colleagues, people who she considered friends. She gave her softest, most begging stare to Finn.

 

“Nah uh, no can do Peanut.”  No one leaves the cinema during a climactic scene.  They had front row seats watching the unfolding drama of Ben Solo spilling his guts.  Spectacularly.

 

“I thought we were friends,” Rey hissed. “Fine, I’ll get something.”  

 

“Don't go,” the knocked-out man implored. “You always leave after… aft..”  He shook his head, his train of thought broken.  Ben powered on, the sedatives loosening his infamous self-control.  ”I hate it when you leave! More than I hate everyone!”

 

From across the room, Uncle Luke snorted, _“This is why you don't have friends.”_

 

“Fuck off, Uncle Luke! I am talking to my Rey of sunshine here.”  He gripped her hand, his hold firm despite being weak as a baby from his ordeal.  

 

“I can’t remember a time he was this talkative,” Poe murmured.  _Not even the high grade, chemical-free, organically grown weed we had in college made him babble like this,_ he mused, keeping that small tidbit to himself.      

 

“You know who I don't hate?” Ben asked, pulling her hand closer to his chest.  “Ask me, Rey.”

 

Rey was too scared to reply.  “Ben, no. You need to rest,” she hissed, giving a little more starch in her voice.

 

“Don't like your tone, Miss Kenobi,” his lush lips formed into a child's pout.  “Do you want Daddy to punish you, _my little cumbucket_?”

 

A pin drop of uncomfortable silence was followed by muttered obscenities in various languages.  Finn winced, wishing he was in another place, _another galaxy_ even, rather than standing here at the receiving end of Ben Solo’s delirious, drug addled dirty talking.    

 

It was Leia who was first to snap out of the collective shock of hearing the quiet, polite man utter those lewd words.  “Benjamin Anakin Skywalker Solo,” his mother's voice thundered. The recital of a full name the signal one has ran afoul with their parent, and Ben is in deep, _deep_ doo-doo.  He would've welcomed Death's embrace had he seen the fury on his mother's face. “I raised you better. How dare you call Rey by that...awful name!”

 

“Ach, calm your tits, Mom,” the usually prim and proper Ben reprimanded. Turning his head to Rey was situated, mortified and uneasy, he rolled his eyes and spoke in a conspiratorial tone. “Do you know how many times I heard my dad call her ‘My Little Slave Princess’?”

 

 _“Damn Benny and his pitcher ears,”_ Han grumbled.  He scanned the room, his flinty eyes daring those present to comment on Ben’s latest revelation.  Everyone fished their mobiles and tried to appear busy over their screens, the myriad shades of red staining their cheeks the only indication of overhearing the little exchange.  Hux, his son’s ginger-haired college buddy, positively looked like a towering tube of red liquorice candy.      

 

“I could not get enough of my delicious bowl of cookie dough,” Ben groaned, the sedative rendering his ability to modulate the volume of his voice useless. “So sweet and _raw_... _rrr_!” Ben ended his confession with a giggle.  

 

 _I thought sedatives knocked people out light a light_ , Rey groused to herself, itching to throttle the air out of him and render him unconscious for the next couple of minutes.  

 

She was unprepared for Ben’s ultimate truth bomb.  

 

“I love you, Rey.  No, scratch that.  I don’t love you... I mean, I don’t just love you.  I adore you.  I adore everything about you.”  He swallowed audibly.  “I want to marry you.  I...I already picked the ring.”  

 

Cries of _Oh my God_ in varying loudness and pitches echoed throughout the area.  Rey felt her knees give way, grabbing the railing of Ben’s hospital bed to prevent her from fainting on the spot like a Victorian maiden.

 

“Mom gave me my grandmother’s ring,” he continued, “but I wanted a ring created just for you. I knew you didn’t have much before and I wanted to give you something special.”   _Oh, Ben_ , Rey thought, sobbing and allowing the tears she refused to shed before fall from her face.  Rey could hear quiet sniffles and from her periphery, see fingers dabbing happy tears. 

 

Trust Ben to break his romantic moment with his drug fuelled candor.  “I’ll give you Grandma Padme’s ring...when you give birth to our baby…You know mom and Uncle Luke are twins, right? Runs in the faaaaaamily,” His face contorted into a comical leer, the crimson lips smacking and sucking.  “Wanna see your tits go huge -”   

 

“ _THERE’S A NEW CAFE DOWNTOWN, ANYONE WANNA GO?_ ”  Phasma right about screamed her suggestion, attempting to drown out Ben’s increasingly libidinous musings.          

 

“Excellent idea.  It will be my treat, if all of you would do me the honor,” Luke quickly rushed by the door.  All the young males ignored the older man’s hint, reluctant to leave when things were getting more salacious and juicy.  Phasma used her considerable size to seize her fiancé and Poe, dragging them by the cuff to join Luke outside the door. 

 

Rose tugged Finn by the sleeve. “Yes, love.  I need to talk to Rey first, yeah?”  Finn reassured her.  

 

Rose nodded and leaned up for a kiss.  “Don’t be long.”  Rose waved to Rey before joining the rest.

 

Finn went over to Rey, his eyes bright and open.  “Are you..happy, Pea?  With him?”

 

Rey nodded rapidly.  “I love him too, Peanut.”  

 

He wrapped his arms around her.  “How can you not be?  He has a way with words,” he chortled before releasing her.  Finn bade a respectful goodbye to the older couple before leaving the room. “Thank you for having us, Mr. Solo, Mrs. Solo.”

 

“Ben, I-” Rey was about to say something when as quickly as he woke up, Ben slumbered again.  She smiled softly and leaned in to place a chaste kiss his cheek.  “Goodnight, my sweet prince.”  She casted shy, contrite eyes over to Leia and Han.  “Leia, I’m so very so-”

 

Leia raised a regal hand.  “There’s nothing to be sorry about.  Why didn't you tell us?”

 

“I didn't want you to think I was…seeing your son to advance my career,” Rey mumbled.  

 

The sharp tap prevented further discussion.  A nurse opened the door. “Just checking how our patient is doing, Mr. and Mrs. Solo.  He's still sleeping off the sedatives and will be fully conscious within the next couple of hours. Oh, he has a visitor,” she cheered, seeing Rey for the first time. “Unfortunately, we have shorter visiting hours during weekends. Only family can remain afterwards.”

 

“Don't worry about it, Miss” Han reassured the nurse.  Smiling over to the beautiful young woman who has captured his son's heart, he declared, “Rey is family.”


	2. Drunk As A Skunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow.
> 
> I am so blown away by the comments, kudos, reblogs and recommendations all of you have given my fic. To be honest, I was a jot leery uploading a fic with really objectionable words and obscenities. And I sent Ben Solo to hospital! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all your kind comments.
> 
> I thought we all deserve a nice break from all the wheezing, the breathless gasps and general cringiness of Chapter 1. So, without further delay, I present to you Chapter 2.

 

***

There's something about Rey that sent Ben’s brain, _his whole damn body_ , into overdrive.  Since being with her, he felt faster, sharper, stronger.  He was the first to arrive at the office, bright eyed and bushy tailed.  He was also the last to leave, energized and feeling fresh as a daisy.  Paperwork he loathed to process before flew from his desk, his assistant barely keeping up.  He began to notice little things like scent (Rey’s tangy lemon and heady gardenia) and color (her eyes are light brown with flecks of gold, around a ring of forest green).

Ben never felt so alive anytime, anywhere in his life than being with this beautiful woman.  He can’t point a finger why.  Is it her beautiful face?  Her lithe, slender figure?  The way her smile lights up the whole room?  Is it the range of her voice, clear as a bell yet smoky and sexy at the same time?

“Ben,” he heard Rey drag the lone syllable of his name in a long, breathy moan. The sound her distinct accent created sent a jolt of electricity up his spine. She was, at this perfect moment, perched on his lap, eagerly riding his cock. The latent air cooled her wetness bathing the exposed inches of his cock on the uprise; tight, hot, undulating muscles welcomed and gripped his aching length on her downslide.  The opposing heat and cool twisted a coil of heat settling in his groin, bringing Ben’s pleasure to unimaginable heights.  He rewarded her by swatting her generous ass, allowing her to experience a measure of the contrast of pain and pleasure he was enjoying.

Rey halted mid stroke; he doesn’t know his strength sometimes and his slap stung.  “Stop it,” she winced.

“Hush, Sunshine. I know you can take a little bit more,” Ben tut-tutted, acting displeased at her pettiness, and proceeded to sooth with the palm of his hands, rubbing the sting away from her flesh.  “And did I tell you to stop, my pretty cottontail bunny?”

“No,” Rey shook her head. “I’m a good girl, I promise.” Her wavy hair was bouncing, perfuming the air with the scent of lemon and gardenia. Her scent merged with the redolence of sweat and the musk of their sex.  Rey never missed a beat, her movements a combination of earthy sexuality and sublime grace only she can pull off. The lewd, sharp slaps of her bare ass hitting his thighs were set in a perfect rhythm with her breathy sighs.  

“We’ll see,” Ben smirked.  He longed to lie back and close his eyes. Simply _feel_ the unbelievable sensation of Rey seeking her pleasure.  The firm globes of her breasts in his line of sight, however, kept his heavy-lidded eyes open. The bouncing globes of flesh whetted his appetite to sample its dusky pink centres.

Ben licked his plump lips, tasting the remainder of the sweet and salty creaminess from when he nibbled and sucked on her clit moments ago.  He thought he already had had his fill feasting between her legs; apparently, his appetite knew no bounds as far as this trembling woman was concerned.

“Lean down and let Daddy suckle, baby.” He seized his opportunity when Rey was sliding down. His lips opened, his tongue already darting, eager to partake. He almost missed his timing when he groaned luxuriously, his cock completely enveloped in her tight, warm, sweet depths.  He sucked one of the aching morsels, its velvety texture melting against his tongue, a sweet exotic delight flavored with a hint of rosewater to balance the sweetness.  

Rey’s tapered fingers carded through his thick hair and Ben growled low in anticipation. It was her turn to pull the strings. The pads of Rey's fingers massaged his scalp, a mewling high-pitched noise escaping her lips when she liked what he’s doing; tugging the strands of his hair when she’s not too fond.

He released the nipple with a pop, admiring his handiwork, the pale, dusky pink darkened into a shiny deep rose. He was an equal opportunity boob man and Ben gave the same amount of care and attention to its twin.  Gods, he can happily die now. His life snuffed out, not in an antiseptic, cold hospital room. His heart stopping, soul ascending in the afterlife surrounded by the warm, sopping and giving body of this woman.  Rey's body started to become limp, his massive hands now wrapped around her trim waist, guiding her movements. Her moans and sighs are now coupled with incoherent babbles; he knew she was near her peak.  

Rey opened eyes and clapped with his own dark, sinful, worshipful pair, his lips latched onto one of her nipples. The tall, handsome and vital Ben was back, the remnants of illness finally left him. She knew had he been in mortal danger she would’ve willingly shipped herself in the underworld, begging the Gods to bring her love back to life.

_Her love_.  Rey gasped, blinking repeatedly.  

Ben released her tender nipple when tears formed on the edges of her almond shaped eyes.  “Am I hurting you, sweetheart?”

“No! No Ben, you’re not hurting me,” Rey tried to smile, his sensitive face swam through the haze of her tears.  When her lashes were saturated and could hold no longer, droplets of tears ran through her cheeks.

Ben raised a trembling hand, wiping her tears away.  “Tell Daddy what’s wrong, Kitten,” he tried to sound stern, Gods know he tried.  What came out of his lips was a desperate, woebegone wobble.  

Rey laid a finger over his quivering lips.  “Shh, Ben,” she hushed his worry away.  Their frantic motions slowed down to a slow grind.  One of her hands roamed over his sweaty chest, resting where his heart beat strong and sure.  He’s alive in her arms and he’s hers.

“Tell me, please,” Ben insisted, his breathing deep and frantic, not bothering to hide the sound of desperation in his voice

Rey laughed softly, joining her forehead with his. They've done things to each other's body. Dirty, nasty, obscene, wonderful and pleasurable things. He's still balls deep inside her, for Gods’ sake. Why was it hard to look at him straight in the eye and utter the words she longed to say? “I love you, Ben,” she whispered shyly. “I love y-”

Ben twisted their bodies, changing their positions.  She was now flat on her back, the glorious curls of her hair spilling over his pillow, her face looking up to him, tear stained but glowing.  His body sang when he gazed at her naked and trembling form, his fantasy coming to life.  The words tumbling from her lips, nonetheless, shook him to the core.

“You love me?”  He inhaled sharply, withdrawing his aching length slightly and entered in a sharp thrust, earning him a deep, throaty moan from the woman underneath him.  “Say it,” he demanded.  The springs of his mattress squeaked as Ben picked up a hard, punishing pace, hands looping under her shoulders to keep her from scooting away.  Rey hung on for dear life, allowing Ben free rein over her body, her eyes misty and drowsy from desire.

His dark eyes were covered by the curtain of his thick hair. He kissed her hard and placed his head at the crook of her shoulder.   “Say it again. Please,” Ben whispered, the tone of his voice devoid of any artifice or playfulness. His plush lips carrying his heartfelt plea directly into the delicate shell of Rey's ear while his body continued its tender assault.

Rey could feel her impending orgasm.  Knowing she would be lost in the tide of her release, she fulfilled Ben's wish, chanting the words as she rode the waves of her climax. Her body shut down, spots danced beneath her eyelids, her senses centred on the ebb and flow of the afterglow. She felt his whole body tremble, thrusting while his cock pulsed his seed inside her. She held onto the fringe of consciousness long enough to hear Ben groan his own release. His words of love were a dark, melodious lullaby as she fell into the oblivion’s embrace.

***

“So, who came on to who?”

A host of gagged and giggling noises littered the table following Poe’s direct, indelicate question.  He didn't need to wait long to jump start his twenty questions slash interrogation.  Libations in this trendy bar were eye-wateringly overpriced.  Nonetheless, empty stomachs sped up the loosening of their inhibitions and tongues.

“What kind of question is that?”  Rey choked, splotches of red joined the adorable freckles dotting her face. Poe simply winked and wiggled his brow suggestively.

Beside her, Ben's face was a canvas of fifty shades of red.  His typically serious features sullied by a silly, spaced out grin. He looked less regal, more court jester. “I think he's asking who made the first move, babykins.”

Rey mockingly glowered. “Babykins, really?” Oh yeah, barring a serious illness, she preferred sedated Ben over drunken Ben. Sedated Ben was a potty mouthed baby who was adorable and heart melting. Drunk Ben was an awkward toddler on a sugar rush that you can't wait to hand over back to his parents. _I can't believe I preferred Cumbucket over Babykins!_ “Thanks for mansplaining,” showing her utmost appreciation by thumping his back a little too hard.

All she received was a grunt and a shit-faced smirk, her boyfriend proudly bobbing his head like a sloshed parrot.  “Anytime, sweethea-.”

“Phash knocked on my door wearing nothing but a Burberry trench coat,” Hux butted in.  Like clockwork, he was first in their circle to be inebriated.  In his blitzed state, he was Ben's complete opposite; his British accent was crispier and more pronounced than normal. “Sshe opened her coat.”  Clumsy fingers mimed unbuttoning an imaginary article of clothing, puffing his chest to demonstrate the lushness of his fiancee's ample bosom. “And sshe told me ‘I need someone to balansh my boobsh’.”

“Balance her boobs,” Ben echoed and proceeded to emit a high and breathy giggle. “‘Cos Hux is an accountant, right? ‘Balance the boobs’ is a play of ‘balance the books’!”

Hux raised his bean pole frame, holding his drink precariously in one hand while staggering awkwardly. “Godsh, you've alwaysh been the shmartesht, Showlo!” The normally strait-laced employee raised his thin arms to hug his old friend, narrowly missed hitting his drink right through the other's aquiline nose. “Smartesht and the besht, man.”  Hux’ embrace barely enveloped Ben's wide torso, rubbing his tomato colored face over one firm shoulder. “You're _sho_ beautiful, and Rey too, _sho_ beautiful -”

“Enough of the ass kissing, Hux.” Poe grabbed the man by the shoulders, finding out the hard way unpeeling a drunk ginger was a mission and a half.  The excessive consumption of alcohol mapped his skin red, clinging to Ben’s massive form like an emaciated koala that had an unfortunate hair removal incident.  “A little help, please,” Poe gritted. Phasma looked over from her pint, pinched her fiancé on the side and as if by magic, Hux let go of Ben.    

Hux took a swig out of his drink, turned around and closed into Poe’s personal space.  “Itsh General HUGSH to you,” Hux corrected comically, poking an index finger over Poe’s chest.  “But I will forgive your insholensh, ‘ _cosh_ you're the shmartesht and the besht, man. Sho beautiful -”

“Yeah, heard it before!”

“I am unashamed to say I came on to Rose,” Finn proudly declared, his eyes misting in intoxicated remembrance.  “The plumbing in her kitchen needed repairs and she opened the door wearing this top-”   

“Why don't _we_ talk about _your_ sex life, Dameron?” Phasma asked innocently. “Or the lack thereof.”

“Let’s!” Rey slammed her hand on the table in agreement, throwing Phasma a quick look of thanks for diverting the conversation. “You know Kaydel has been dropping hints for weeks.”

“More like dropping clothing from the looks of it,” Rose egged.

Poe remembered the girl in question, cornering him at the office one night to explicitly whisper _I’d quite like to sit on your face and just take things from there_.  His hands flew into the air in frustration.  He opened his mouth to argue, unwilling to concede, only to shut it seconds later.  Phasma, with her physicality and nature of her work, was a very formidable opponent.  Both were at constant loggerheads during work, and Rey suspected early on she was roped in to attend meetings just to rein in their titanic egos.

“Kaydel has been very, very keen, man!  What’s your deal?  I swear to Gods, Dameron, dyeing your hair has made you daft,” Finn grimaced.

“Dyeing your hair?”  Ben parroted, his vacant eyes ogling Poe’s head of tight dark brown curls.  From the background he can hear Hux ramble _I love your colorsh, Poe, very dishtinguished_.  “Is this why you volunteer to drive Mom to get her colors done?”

_Fuck, when did this situation turned on me?_ Poe thought morosely, a grimace wreathing his face.  “My sex life is fine,” he guaranteed with grating teeth.  “And don’t skirt around the issue, Kenobi!”

Even in his maudlin state, Ben knew how Poe operated. He spared no quarter and seized every opportunity by the throat. Act now and deal with the consequences later.  “We kept things under wraps since you can’t keep your nose out of everyone’s business!”

A knowing twinkle appeared in Poe's eyes. “So it started as a hook up, then?”

“The details don't matter,” Ben waffled, his eyes roaming everywhere but Poe, hoping to quash further probing queries.

“God is in the details, my man,” Poe needled, relentless in his pursuit.  “Not going to play? Hmm. Let me reframe the question then.”  His fingers ran over the condensation appearing on his beer bottle, allowing a dramatic pause to sink in before going in for the kill. He knew what the answer was but the imp in him can’t help but stir the pot. “Who was the first to say I love you?”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Poe,” Finn swore.

Rey waved an accusing hand waving over to the other couples in their group.  “I don't remember you being this curious about their relationships,” she pointed out.

“Hux said I love you the first time Phas gave him head.” Poe divulged offhandedly. “My man Finn over there said I love you after Rose watched a ‘Lord of the Rings’ extended edition marathon with him.  It's two for the boys.”  Poe casted his eyes over to Ben. “Will you give the males another point?”

Ben paused, his face unreadable. He drank deeply from his beer bottle, his thoughts returning to a warm summer night, seated deeply within Rey while she uttered those three words.  He raised dark, unfathomable eyes, scanning the silent crowd waiting for his reply. “Sorry guys,” he smirked.

Five fuzzy, confused faces greeted Ben’s implicit revelation.  “No disrespect, but you’re a liar,” Finn grumbled. “You shot first, Solo.”

Ben grunted; Finn’s words called to mind his father’s infamous advice:   _In the middle of a sticky situation, son, shoot first and explain later_.  “You may think of me as a ball’s wart for dating someone you think of as sister, but I would remember if I said those words first.  Wait, how’d you know?”

Rey looked down, refusing to look anyone on their face.  Across the table, Phasma was quietly observing Rey's peculiar movements.  The chestnut-haired woman was on tenterhooks, squirming her peachy ass on the high barstool to find a comfortable position.   “You didn’t tell this wanker what he did, did you?”

“I did what?”

Phasma snickered.  “Not only did you suffer from pneumonia, Solo, you had a serious case of what we call as verbal diarrhea,” she said, hand raised to air quote the last two words.           

Ben scrunched his face in confusion. “W-what are you talking about?”

Rey reached for Ben's hand. “It was nothing,” rubbing her palm over his hand in reassurance and blasted the rest of their group an icy glare.  “You were spewing nonsense-”

Finn snorted. “Oh, you spewed all right, but I think it was more than just nonsense.”

“Would you just zip it, Trooper,” Rey warned.

“Can someone tell me why Finn would know,” Ben interrupted.  

“Didn't girlfriend here tell you?” Finn asked.  “We all visited you at hospital.”  Ben shook his head slowly, the conversation killing the buzz he had been nursing. Finn whistled sharply. ”They pumped you up really good then.”

Ben turned to Rey, wide-eyed, his generous mouth agape, reminding her of the goldfish she won at a carnival as a teen.  “Did I do...say something bad, Rey?”

“ _How long is a piece of string_?”  Rose murmured under her cocktail glass.

Sighing, Rey knew Ben will not let this topic drop easily.  “You were heavily sedated when they intubated you, to relax your muscles.  People say things…”  Rey shook her head.  “It doesn't matter, Ben.”

“And...everyone was there?”  The rest of the group nodded in confirmation.  Ben closed his eyes, letting out a slow, deep, regretful breath.  He tried to recall with his addled brain what he might have done or said.  As expected, he came up empty handed.  “Rey, whatever I have said or done while sedated, I didn’t mean it.”

Rey gasped, a well of hurt leaping from her hazel eyes.  “Well, whatever I said in the ‘heat of the moment’, _I did not mean it_ ,” she sniffled.  She blinked her eyes rapidly and quickly dove into her purse, searching for a napkin to wipe her stupid tears away.

“Whoa, whoa, kids, no fighting at the playground,” Poe interceded.  Was he happy Rey found someone?  Not particularly, since someone is _not_ him.  On the other hand, Poe considered Ben as family.  If the woman Poe wanted was happy with Ben, he will not stand in their way.   _Many pretty fishes in the sea_ , Poe comforted himself. _Just don’t hook up with Kaydel._ He snorted at the unintended pun. _Gods, who knew dating was hard?_  

He saw Ben’s face turn from sappy, bewildered dork to hurt, kicked puppy.  Poe decided it was time to change tactics.  “Let’s not devolve into a he-said, she-said war of words,” he suggested, shifting gears from being shit-stirrer to diplomatic go-between.

“Hey Poesh, why don't you let Ben hear the audio you recorded from the hoshpital?”

Rey’s head snapped up, her eyes misty and somber.  She slowly, deliberately closed her purse and placed it on the table.  Her voice started as calm, too calm for Poe's liking.  “You took a fucking video while Ben lay unconscious at the hospital?”

“What? No!” Poe shook his head vehemently.  

“I shaid audio, Rey, not a video!”

“Phas, you need to muzzle Hux or I swear to Gods I will gag his mouth with my fist!” Poe threatened.

The towering blonde would've normally defended her bumbling fiancé. She was beaten to the punch by Rey, who was sliding down from her stool to stand toe to toe against Poe.  

“Jeez, Kenobi, I’m flattered but not in front of your boyfriend.”  Poe would’ve been more than pleased with Rey's proximity had she been open to his not too subtle flirtations.  The expression of the woman before him, though, was angry and thunderous.  Her countenance bore murderous intent, ready to gut him from groin to throat with a rusted knife, leaving his disembowelled body for scavengers to pick upon.

“Look, I’m not stupid enough to shove a camera in front of my boss and her family!”  He reassured Rey, his voice cracking with a hint of desperation.  The woman refused to budge and kept her stance.  Poe took his mobile out and unlocked the screen, tapping several times.  “See?  Deleting it.”  He performed a final tap. “Done.”

Her face softened a fraction and started backing down when Hux decided to be his obnoxious, befuddled self.  “Don’t worry Poesh, I’ll shend you another copy!”

“You fucking jerk -” Rey was a tall, spare woman and Poe is no lightweight.  When she pulled Poe by his shirt, her speed and strength caught him unaware.   

“Can I see it?”  Ben quietly asked.  

“Dosh everyone here have an ear infecshun?  I shaid _audio-_ ”

“FINE, I want to _hear_ it!”

“Ben, I don’t think that’s a good idea-”

**_I love to hear you beg, kitty. Kiiiitty, ‘specially when I am deep inside your wet, tight cu-_ **

**_Could somebody please get me something to drink!_ **

The tinned, incorporeal quality of the audio from Hux’ mobile hasn’t dimmed the rawness of Ben’s words or his mother’s voice of desperation.  The spots of red marking his face were replaced by a deathly paleness, recalling the sickly pallor of his skin when illness raged within his body.

**_Nah uh, no can do Peanut._ **

**_I thought we were friends! Fine, I’ll get something._ **

**_Don't go! You always leave after… aft..I hate it when you leave! More than I hate everyone!_ **

Ben winced at how needy his tone was, mortified he has revealed his deepest insecurities when he was out senseless. “I...I didn't mean it guys, I'm sorry.”

Finn waved his hand casually. “Save your apologies for later, mate.”

**_This is why you don't have friends._ **

**_Fuck off, Uncle Luke! I am talking to my Rey of sunshine here._ **

Ben's chiseled jaw clenched and slacked in rapid succession, shame washing over him hearing himself swear at his beloved uncle.  “Remind me to call Uncle Luke, yeah?”  

“Your mom and dad, too,” Rey interjected.

**_You know who I don't hate? Ask me, Rey._ **

**_Ben, no. You need to rest!_ **

**_Don't like your tone, Miss Kenobi.  Do you want Daddy to punish you, my little cumbucket?_ **

“Jesus Fucking Christ!”  Ben’s blasphemous words accompanied the curses recorded on the phone.

“Still sounds horrible after all this time,” Phasma observed.

**_Benjamin Anakin Skywalker Solo, I raised you better. How dare you call Rey by that...awful name!_ **

**_Ach, calm your tits, Mom.  Do you know how many times I heard my dad call her ‘My Little Slave Princess’?_ **

Everyone groaned in collective misery, drowning out Han’s voice on the audio. Ben covered his eyes with his hand, the large extremity a perfect refuge for shameful eyes. Ben made a mental note to call his mom once they get home _and_ order a nice bouquet of flowers.

**_I could not get enough of my delicious bowl of cookie dough.  So sweet and raw...rrr!_ **

“Fuck, what other awful shit came out of my mouth?” Ben moaned to himself.

**_I love you, Rey.  No, scratch that.  I don’t love you... I mean, I don’t just love you.  I adore you.  I adore everything-_ **

“Oh God!” Ben threw Hux’ phone away as if his hand burned by the what he heard himself declare to Rey in front of everyone.  He stood up abruptly and excused himself, running to the nearest fire exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I bumped chapter numbers by one! 
> 
> The prompt words I used were: "I’d quite like to sit on your face and just take things from there" and "You're a liar".
> 
> My ever living thanks to my beta, anerdslife4me. Thank you so, so much for your encouragement and support. I read your comments and feedback and OMG it gladdens my heart.
> 
> I would like to make a special mention to attackofthedrakcurses for her invaluable input. I dedicate drunk Armitage Hux sounding like a second string Sean Connery impersonator to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Reylo Writing Den's August/September prompts. Prompts used were: "What are you trying to hide," "Don't," "I thought we were friends" and "I don't love you."
> 
> My eternal gratitude to my uber talented beta, anerdslife4me (https://anerdslife4me.tumblr.com/). Thank you for fitting me into your *insanely busy* schedule to help me out.
> 
> Special mention goes to my fellow Den writers, the wonderful and talented AttackoftheDarkCurses and thebuildingsnotonfire. This is ALL YOUR FAULT (I am throwing both of you under the bus) for wondering how can the super cringey lines from Adam Driver and Joanne Tucker's short film "Sweet Nothings" be used in a reylo fic. If you haven't watched that uhm, interesting film, google it right now and watch in full volume.
> 
> This was super fun to write and I hope you find it entertaining too. I would love to hear if you had a funny real life experience or have know someone while high on sedatives or anesthesia. This prompt is a two chapter set so I would also love to hear suggestions on what happens on Chapter 2!
> 
> Please follow me on Tumblr at https://storiesinmyheadblog.tumblr.com/


End file.
